Es una Locura
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Winter Sokaro tras su pasado Oscuro, solo podía decir a tal propuesta de un obispo ante la pena de muerte y el deseo de la batalla en sus manos a la propuesta que no esperaba…El pasado era algo olvidado o eso creyó al recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese momento de placer en la batalla. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Pecados Capitales" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Ceniza


**Es una Locura**

 **Fandom:** D. Gray Man

 **Autor (a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes:** Sokaro Winter

 **Disclaimer:** D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino;

 **Tiempo:** Mundo Anime-Manga

 **Summary: Winter Sokaro tras su pasado Oscuro, solo podía decir a tal propuesta de un obispo ante la pena de muerte y el deseo de la batalla en sus manos a la propuesta que no esperaba…El pasado era algo olvidado o eso creyó al recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese momento de placer en la batalla.**

 **Este** _ **One-shot participa en el Reto: "Pecados Capitales" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".**_

 _ **Pecado: Gula**_

 **Comunidad:** Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.

 **"La glotonería es un camino recto hacia la lujuria y si se avanza un poco más, a la perdición del alma."**

 **Isabel Allende**

 **Palabras: 1967 aprox.**

"Sangre, sangre, sangre, la esencia vital de todo ser vivo" pensó mirando como la luz de las llamas iluminaba la siniestra escena, cuerpos y sangre mezclados en un extraño e impactante carmesí sobre la madera.

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación ardiente, la silueta de un hombre resaltaba en las sombras que bailaban con las llamas y en medio del humo.

El hombre de rasgos morenos, ojos tan claros que el iris parecía mezclarse con la pupila, sus ropas harapientas llenas de sangre y a la medida de su casta aunque este sistema fuese abolido, aún permanecía en la mente de los ciudadanos de México.

La guerra, estaba en su recta final con los Estados Unidos.

Su primera víctima cuyo corazón sostuvo en sus manos y la descuartizarían del cuerpo, uno que había sufrido tanto como aquellos por los que había comenzado tal hecho, que poco a poco parecía consumir su alma.

Mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez cuando aún tenía familia le pudo importar y hasta perseguir al causante de aquello.

Ahora, después que los ingleses hubieran provocado en un intento de conquistar México destruir todo lo que amaba, no importaba. Esta era la respuesta, una que parecía haberse tragado todo principio moral y llevaba ahora solo un deseo: Sangre y Dolor.

Era un deseo que se había alimentado glotonamente de la venganza, algo que poco a poco parecía importar menos sino solo "destruir y matar".

Winter Sokaro, ese era su nombre y alguna vez, sólo alguna vez fue un hombre de familia después de eso…era conocido como: "El Descuartizador"

No le importaba si eran hombres o mujeres, era un placer hacer tal cosa y aunque algunos le consideraban un misionero, un nómada e incluso un héroe no le importaba.

Sus creencias sobre Dios eran las de cualquier Católico presente, si había demonios e incluso ángeles podría decirse que él era la primera opción.

Su meta era una: La lucha y la Sangre.

No importaba si con ello se llevaba 600 ingleses, no importaba si le condenaban a muerte. ¿Qué más daba?

Aunque el padre de la época trato de persuadirlo, una, otra y otra vez jamás pudo sacar de su cabeza tal hecho. Con la guerra incluso recibía ayuda, ya que solo dedicaba sus atenciones a un grupo de gente en especial: "Gringos"

Al final, que importaba si la marginación y la pobreza lo denominaban una escoria social. Aunque, los militares que llevaban uniformes podían hacer cuanto mal quisieran aun así las medallas y un título los exceptuaba del título general de "Escoria"

"¿Podía sentir culpa?, ¿Podía sentir Compasión? ¿Podía sentir Remordimiento?" pensó en una sola respuesta mientras una sonrisa se avistaba en su rostro. "No, no sentía nada solo una cosa…El deseo de Matar y Luchar"

Desde ese entonces la gente le veía y se alejaba, le causaba gracia que apreciaran el acto simple del asesinato, pero, desechaban a quien lo ejecutaba.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué podría decir John Evans?

"Nada" pensó el con una sonrisa y vio como la luna parecía bañarlo en un carmesí de luz y brillo que bendecía lo que hacía, miro a quien tenía tras él. Era su único pariente, realmente ya no importaba si estaba vivo solo el mero deseo de sentir como la sangre y la adrenalina le producían un placer sin precedentes: valían la pena.

Además, alguno que otro asesinato no eran suyos.

"¿Qué importaba?" pensó al caminar por la casa y salir con su hermano tras él.

— ¿A dónde vamos Sokaro?—comento la voz de su hermano, siempre solía hacer eso y por eso a veces, deseaba matarle también a él junto al resto de sus víctimas.

—Haz lo que quieras, sueles después de esto sueles amenazar a Evans*—comento, acomodando el cuchillo rebanador que tenía y que solía usar con algunos "Extranjeros" realmente extraños que se decían ser muy "Machitos". —Solo me interesa esto, nada más ni siquiera la causa sino esto…

Extendió su mano para presentar el espectáculo de su obra, de su lucha y del aburrimiento que comenzaba a atacar su sentido de Dirección: La Venganza.

Pensó en que no sería aburrido, tal vez un tatuaje en su rostro y con ello atemorizaría a sus víctimas, a sus contrincantes.

Era como si hubiera nacido en la época equivocada, eso pensaba al ver tanto idiota con armas para ser valientes y en medio de la lucha gritar como cobardes, sonrió al pensar en uno de ellos.

—Vamos al campamento, estaremos bien allí—Bufo al escuchar a su hermano, era verdad habían pasado mucho tiempo sin disfrutar una buena comida—A pesar que otros nos apoyen, no quieren involucrarse en algo más, siquiera apoyarnos desde lo del cartel de búsqueda.

Era verdad, desde que el Gobernador coloco precio por su cabeza y la de su hermano eran los más buscados por ende la gente ignoraba verles o ayudarles en nada.

Las autoridades, parecían buscarles por cualquier lugar y gracias a lo extenso de las llanuras, de las montañas junto a las lluvias no les encontraban.

—bien, vamos—comento, mientras llevaba su cuchillo de pequeños dientes y sonrió al mirarle. Siguió a su hermano, el camino era pedregoso cuando subían a la montaña, cruzaban los arroyuelos para perder de vista a cualquier inútil que le buscara.

"Aunque, ¿No era mejor un contrincante digno?" pensó.

Vio cómo su hermano se internaba por un camino estrecho, como odiaba eso. Podían coger el camino fácil y por donde pudiera pasar, pero, tenían que ser "Precavidos" según él.

Vio la maloliente choza, vio los restos de fuego de la noche pasada y pensó en que realmente podrían hacer lo que quisiera, aun con penurias.

Escucho movimiento dentro de la casa, su hermano preparaba algo para ambos y solía burlarse por su afición de "Mujer" en la cocina, busco leña para encender el fuego, la noche comenzaba a enfriar más.

—Bien, Sokaro solo hay papas—comento, él sonrió y le daba igual si eran papas o remolacha, era comida nada mas— ¿Cómo las quieres?

—Son papas, qué más da como las hagas—renegó, las colocaron en una olla al fuego y las comieron cocidas, Sokaro disfruto del olor Acre de la sangre en el cuchillo de su funda al acostarse.

Se alimentaba de ese miedo, de la lucha y del ansia de sobrevivencia de sus víctimas.

Cerro los ojos, mirando al cielo que comenzaba a clarear después de un día, extraño para él. Algo había estado inquietándolo, era como si algunos ojos lo vieran y de por sí, ansiaba encontrar a la persona que le miraba con la misma Gula de recibir la recompensa por su muerte.

"Si, llega pronto" pensó Sokaro.

Había dejado expuesto sus crímenes ante todos, ante el mundo entero y no le importaba si le denunciaban o no.

Lo que no sabía era que al cerrar los ojos, seria atado y capturado aquella noche, cuando había desencadenado su hambriento deseo de matar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miro al Juez, allí estaba el obispo y también el Gobernador.

El Juicio había comenzado temprano, su hermano estaba incomodo a él le importaba poco, no sentía culpa, tal vez ira porque allí estaba el imbécil que lo había atacado por la espalda sin luchar realmente.

Atrapado solo al cerrar los ojos, dormir no volvería a ser un error.

Le habían colocado en el rostro una máscara de hierro, según por las características de su rostro eran tan terribles como las describían ellos. Atado de pies y manos con unas cadenas, mientras escuchaba la habladuría de aquellos odiosos ingleses.

—No hay datos suficientes que autoricen al Destripador, haya cometido sus crímenes bajo la influencia irresistible del dolor o la ira…—comento el hombre—No obstante, tampoco nos consta que los ha cometido bajo la influencia de una obsesión de venganza…solo por impulsos violentos y conscientes…es por tanto un degenerado inmoral violento…es un asesino organizado*

La gente parecía estar atemorizada, solo de verle pasar en camino a la horca gracias a la pena de muerte.

"Su hermano negaba lo que habían hecho, ¿Acaso los demás no buscaban sobrevivir dejando de lado su propia honestidad?" pensó mirando al público reunido, para deleitarse con tal espectáculo público.

Vio cómo su hermano subía a la horca, miro como le colgaban y lentamente la desesperación de sus ojos rebotaban por ayuda. Una que no darían, una que solo veían para dar a otro no a ellos quienes se dedicaban a complacer su deseo.

La gente había sido sacada del lugar y por si sabían que era por el aroma de las continuas ejecuciones del día.

—Por favor, déjennos a solas—comento una voz suave, era el arzobispo quien en última instancia había aparecido para darles la oportunidad a su hermano y a él, de arrepentirse de sus pecados—Hijo, tu hermano se arrepintió de todas sus faltas y tal vez san pedro le deje pasar las puertas del cielo , pero, ¿Y, tu?

Sokaro sonrió tras la máscara, asintió al pensar que Dios le tenía en cuenta aun en la muerte. Por lo menos conservar, parte de lo que fue alguna vez como persona, una que tuvo algo… ¿Qué era?

Lo llevaron al confesionario, uno dentro de la prisión y ambos sentados tras las puertas, en un estrecho lugar donde la suave voz del arzobispo hablaba.

—Hijo, puedes mostrar tu arrepentimiento sincero aquí—comento— ¿No te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

Soltó una carcajada, que al obispo pareció confundirlo.

—No, realmente y más si lo he disfrutado padre—respondió, recostándose—Lo que hice, no fue por venganza sino para satisfacer mi hambre.

—La Gula es pecado hijo, los deseos de la carne suelen dañar el alma e incluso las razones por las que vives considerando lo malo como bueno—comento, el padre vio su perfil e incluso parecía como si lo analizara— ¿Quisieras trabajar para Dios para mostrar tu arrepentimiento?

—No seré monje, padre—respondió—Es una Locura…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del anciano, quien lo miro con una extraña impasibilidad.

—Hijo, tras este mundo que conoces hay otro en el que "La Iglesia" está luchando—comento serio el anciano—En él, Akumas y Sacerdotes, luchan por la destrucción o la salvación de la humanidad. Veo que poco importa para ti, la humanidad sino el deseo en sí de lucha y eso parece divertirte ¿No?

"¿Estaba escuchando bien?" pensó al mirar al anciano por entre las rejillas de su máscara, estaba serio en lo que decía.

El asintió, El padre sonrió.

—Te ofrezco un trato, Hijo…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sokaro miro el cadáver del Tercer Exorcista, sonrió mientras sostenía a Madness en sus hombros, el polvo parecía elevarse tras las explosiones y la lucha a su alrededor

Habían explotado el puente que comunicaba con el pueblo, una sonrisa se avisto en su rostro.

Hacia años de aquella luna sangrienta cuando era un asesino, cuando había aceptado aquel trato que lo incitaba a luchar de forma que deseara solo a una población especifica: Akumas.

Estas criaturas, eran realmente lo que deseaba y anhelaba.

Su vida como Exorcista había sido larga, excitante y llena de una Gula que se alimentaba de las muertes, de las batallas contra esas estúpidas criaturas.

Antes, solo eran humanos y ahora eran marionetas con la suficiente lucha como para entretener su deseo de matar.

Y pensar que no quería ser monje, si tenía sus restricciones y todo eso, pero, al final lo disfrutaba porque había lo que deseaba sin necesidad de más con lujos adicionales.

Vio al grupo de ineptos con los que había salido a Rusia, una mujer realmente idiota toda atemorizada (Miranda Lotto), un Vampiro subnormal (Refiriéndose a Krory) y a la recién destruida Tercero que se habían unido a los Noé.

—No pueden dudar, idiotas—comento haciendo girar a Madness, mientras la sangre se deslizaba alrededor de sus botas. Todo terminaba con ella, siempre terminaba la vida cuando aquel Carmesí se derramaba en batalla.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi! Dio Benedica da tutti.**

 **Buon Giorno, Buona Sera, Buona Notte.**

 **Uff, corrí como Usain Bolt en los olímpicos para entregar esto.**

 **Sokaro, era un desafío e hice bastante investigación sobre ese tiempo y sobre los tipos de condenas de ese entonces.**

 **Imagínense, hasta encontré unos asesinos parecidos a este en algunas similitudes y me pareció gracioso que Hoshino jugara así con ese tipo de personaje como un héroe.**

 **Irónicamente, me hace recordar una frase:**

 **"Para ser un héroe, primero fuiste villano" aunque realmente ¿La mayoría de Revoluciones e Independencias no ocurrieron con alguien así? "Todo depende del punto de vista es que eres: Héroe o Villano"**

 **John Evans, Gobernador de Nuevo México entre finales siglos del XIX**

 **Carlos Roumagnac, Criminólogo mexicano afirmación sobre el "Criminal Nato"**


End file.
